Discovering
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Robin and Amon have been lovers for 3 years. Trust is a 2 way street, what will happen when they slowly learn about the other.
1. Chapter 1

Robin sat by her piano as her fingers lightly played over the keys. Unknown to her Amon had been standing in the doorway wrapped in a sheet, he had felt her stir and slide out of bed and followed her silently. He had known that she had issues with her mother and had never gotten a chance to know her.

 **Reflections of your love**

 **Have come to wither**

 **I thought I'd done my best to memorize**

 **A picture fades of you and I together**

 **I haven't come to terms with how we said goodbye**

 **Did you really care**

 **Care at all for me**

 **Did you really care**

 **Did you care at all for me**

Amon watched as he listened to her music, he knew how it felt to be betrayed by your mother all for the sake of what was in the bloodline. He and Robin had come from different backgrounds but in the end they were both an end result of their mother's carelessness.

 **A displaced little girl**

 **Wept in years of silence**

 **And whispered wishes you'd materialize**

 **She pressed on night and day**

 **To keep on living**

 **And tried to many ways**

 **To keep her soul alive**

 **Did you really care**

 **Care enough for me**

 **Did you really care**

 **Did you care at all for me**

 **If I'm not quite good enough**

 **Or somehow undeserving of**

 **A mother's love**

 **You could have had the decency**

 **To give me up**

 **Before you gave me life**

 **Don't you even care**

 **Just the slightest little bit for me**

 **Cause I really need to feel you cared**

 **Even once upon a time for me**

 **I need to believe, in my heart of hearts you care for me**

 **I need to understand**

 **Why you left me there so helplessly**

 **Don't you even care**

 **Care at all for me**

 **Reflections of your love**

 **Have come to wither**

 **I thought I'd done my best to memorize**

Her fingers slowed on the keys holding out the last note, Robin felt tears spill over and drop onto the photo of her mother. Amon took one step as the floor creaked softly, drawing her attention. She quickly wiped her tears as Amon pulled her into his chest, letting her cry. "I want to hate her Amon, but I just can't. I don't know anything about her." Robin said as she sobbed silently.

Amon pulled back and kissed Robin gently. "I know how it feels Robin, to be abandoned by a mother. My mother chose to give in to her power and in the end it consumed her, I am what people fear, a seed. You were an innocent child who is a follower of the dark ways, a child forced to hunt her own family of witches and was forced to confront what you would one day become. If anything Robin, you have proven that not all witches are weak." Amon said as his hands cradled her cheeks, thumbs stroking her face gently.

"That is the real reason I was not so broken over Touko being injured, and why I disobeyed Zaizen when he ordered me not to interfere with your hunt. The more I worked with you the more I felt feelings for you. I had to wait until you were of age before revealing to you my emotions. I also wanted to see if you would allow your power to control you, and you haven't."

Robin met his eyes with hers as she pulled him in for a hug. Amon had always been hers, from the first moment their eyes met in Harry's. Robin turned her head slightly, catching Amon's lips with hers as his arms lifted her up and carried her back to bed. Amon placed Robin down on the bed as his lips never left hers, Robin's hands sliding along every inch of Amon's chest as she slid them to the sheet and undid it. Amon pressed himself between her thighs as his hands slid along her thigh gently pushing it further out.

Amon swallowed Robin's moan as he slid into her gently, his hips rolling against Robin gently as he thrust into her deeper each time. He leaned up on both hands as he watched her eyes darken with lust the more he teased her with slow, deep thrusts. Robin slid her hands to his lower back, digging her nails in as he sank into her heat slowly, a groan leaving Amon's mouth at the feel of her. He sat back as he turned her over onto her hands and knees before sinking back into her body, a satisfying cry wrenched from Robin;s mouth at the feeling of fulfilling motion of Amon sliding deep within her.

Amon grasped her hips and held her in place as he pushed into her gently and deeply, Robin whimpered as the frustration built up, Amon slid his hand up her back and slid her hair to the side. Leaning down he lightly sucked on that spot of her throat that drover her crazy, leaving a light hickey there. Robin moaned as Amon thrust harder into her.

Robin slid her legs apart enough to slide her hand between them, lightly brushing Amon's arousal each time he pulled out. He groaned deeply at the movement, he reached a hand around and lightly massaged her clit with the tips of his fingers making Robin cry out in ecstasy. He felt Robin tighten around him and swiftly gripped her hips and pounded into her harder. Robin gripped the sheets tightly as she muffled her cry into the pillow, her body milking Amon tightly, Amon groaned as he stilled against her spilling himself into her heat.

Robin moved into Amon's arms as he moved to her side. "Robin, we are both results from our Mother's lack of care. Just think, had she given you up before birthing you, I wouldn't be here with you. She may not have cared, but I do." He tucked her head into his shoulder as she fell into sleep, Amon following her.

A/N: ROBIN IS ONLY 5 YEARS YOUNGER THAN AMON, SHE IS 23 WHILE HE IS 28. CHAPTER 2 SHOULD BE DONE TONIGHT OR TOMORROW NIGHT


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS MA DUE TO MATURE SITUATIONS AND SOME CURSING**

Amon woke to Robin's absence from their bed, he sat up and let out a sigh. This was becoming an every night thing, she was always having problems sleeping through the night. He stood and left the room to look for her and was drawn to water sloshing around, he glanced at the hallway clock and shook his head as it read only 8:45 pm. He stopped outside the door and listened to the song playing on the cd player she kept on a shelf when she bathed.

 **I can feel the magic floating in the air**

 **Being with you gets me that way**

 **I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've**

 **Never been this swept away**

 **All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze**

 **When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms**

 **The whole world just fades away**

 **The only thing I hear**

 **Is the beating of your heart**

 **Cause I can feel you breathe**

 **It's washing over me**

 **Suddenly I'm melting into you**

 **There's nothing left to prove**

 **Baby all we need is just to be**

 **Caught up in the touch**

 **The slow and steady rush**

 **Baby isn't that the way love's supposed to be**

 **I can feel you breathe**

 **Just breathe**

Amon slowly opened the door and closed it behind him, watching her lost in her thoughts, relaxing in the water. Every time she felt her power was threatening to consume her, she would take a long bath to cool it back down, he knew it was hard for her to wield such power and for it to be one of the top 4 elemental ones. He sat behind her and gently raked his fingers through her hair, watching her lean back as a sigh left her mouth.

 **In a way I know my heart is waking up**

 **As all the walls come tumbling down**

 **I'm closer than I've ever felt before**

 **And I know**

 **And you know**

 **There's no need for words right now**

 **Cause I can feel you breathe**

 **It's washing over me**

 **Suddenly I'm melting into you**

 **There's nothing left to prove**

 **Baby all we need is just to be**

 **Caught up in the touch**

 **The slow and steady rush**

 **Baby isn't that the way love's supposed to be**

 **I can feel you breathe**

 **Just breathe**

Robin sighed softly as his hands slid from her hair down the side of her neck to lightly caress her exposed breasts. She gripped his arm and slid it down her body further, her legs parting to allow his hand entry. Amon slowly parted the folds to her heat and slid his fingertips along her clit while pressing kisses to her throat, just below her ear. He slid his fingers slowly in and out of her heat as her soft moans filled the bathroom.

Her hand on his wrist tightened while her hips moved with his hand, Amon moved her head to the side and swallowed her moans when his hand picked up its pace. Robin arched her back up slightly as her release started building to its peak when he moved his hand away. He pulled her to stand and helped her move from the tub. He allowed her to pull his boxers off before pulling her to him tightly, kissing her while he backed her up to the counter.

Robin moaned when he lifted a leg and ground into her hard, feeling his hardened arousal sliding between her folds to press against her clit in a rocking motion. Her hands threaded through his hair and gripped tightly when he lifted his hips and plunged within her body with a loud groan. His hands gripped her waist tightly as his hips repeatedly plunged into her body over and over, spiraling her towards her release.

She pulled his head upwards, meeting his gaze with her own before leaning forward and nipping his bottom lip. Amon parted his lips immediately when her lips collided with his in a passionate dance of dominance, releasing his lips when a hard thrust made her lean back with a sharp cry. She leaned in and nipped his earlobe gently, secretly whispering her confession into his ear making his hips slow while his gaze searched her own eyes for any lies.

"You want a child Robin? I thought all this time you didn't, that's why I was using protection" he said. Robin shook her head and told her that she always wanted one with him and no one else. Amon slid from her body while her hands slid down to unroll the condom from his erection before tossing it into the trash can. His hands cupped the sides of her head as he kissed her deeply before re-sheathing himself within her.

Amon groaned loudly and brokenly as the feel of her on his uncovered length felt so unbelievably amazing. "Fuck Robin, your body feels so good around me, locked in your heat while preventing me from pulling back. I can feel you tightening around me." He said before closing his eyes and moving his hips backwards. He slammed himself back in as she whimpered, her nails digging into his lower back.

"Baby I can feel you pulsing inside of me, you feel so damn good" Robin whispered while he slid backwards slowly so only the tip of him remained inside her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply while his hand pushed her thigh further out and opening her to his body even further. He plunged back inside her with a groan and maintained his pace.

Rin cried out softly as she felt his body pounding into hers. Amon pulled his face back to gaze at her own face and slowed down as his hand caressed her face slowly. "Do you need me to slow down Robin? Is it too much for you?" Amon pulled back and carried her to their room and laid her on the bed, turning her onto her stomach.

He climbed onto her back and slid within her body, Robin gripped the sheets tightly as his body powerfully rode hers in long deep strokes. Robin leaned her head back and whispered one word that made him lose all control, "You want it harder Robin?" he asked. When she begged him for it, he sat upwards and gripped her waist tightly, pounding his hardened length into her repeatedly while Robin cried out in ecstasy.

Amon slid a hand beneath her body and massaged her clit making Robin cry out as her release flooded through her body, Amon's hips stilling against hers, spilling his release into her body while she milked him of all his seed. Amon groaned before pulling out of her and moving to her side. Robin smiled before curling into his body. "What if I can't get pregnant because of my fire power Amon?" Robin asked softly.

Amon's fingers slid along her arm as he contemplated that thought. "Then we will just enjoy the attempts of trying" He said, kissing her forehead gently. Robin moved upwards and climbed on top of him and smiled. "Again Robin? You are becoming quite insatiable with your appetite of me" he chuckled, his chuckle was cut off into a groan when she lifted her hips and slid onto him, burying his length deep within her heated center.

His hands slid up her thighs to her waist, gripping her tightly he thrust up into her, mesmerized by her face when she let out a cry of passion. Her hips undulated along his body making him close his eyes as pleasure coursed through his body. Robin's hands caressed his face gently, coaxing him to open his eyes and meet her gaze with his own darkened ones. She let out a frustrated groan when his phone went off, he looked to the side before rolling over so he was on top of her while he pushed himself even deeper into her ignoring his call.

Robin moaned and dragged her nails down his back harshly while he spiraled her body higher and higher. Robin gripped the sheets tightly as his hips rode her towards oblivion, Amon growing frustrated when her phone went off, she grabbed his waist and moved her hips beneath him. "Ignore it baby, you won't have time to focus on the call anyway" he said before slamming into her harder making her come apart in his arms as she cried out in her release.

Amon stilled above her before kissing her gently. "Beautiful, one more time love" he whispered as he rolled his hips against her, keeping his body pressed against her clit, stimulating it to aroused one again. Robin gripped his sides as she moaned softly. "That's it Robin, My beautiful passionate witch" he whispered before he caught her lips with his, his hips riding her in deep, sure strokes that had her going crazy with his pace.

She pushed upwards, claiming the top as her own hips rode him hard, Amon's hands spanning her waist, keeping her balanced while on top of him. "That's it baby, take your passion and make it burn" he groaned. Robin gripped his wrists and moved his hands to interlock them with her own hands, He was determined to give her what she sought, no matter what.

Robin gasped when he shifted his hips making his length glide along her clit each thrust, he smirked when she leaned down and panted softly. "Come on Robin, tired already?" he asked softly, when he met her gaze he remembered she wasn't as full of stamina as he was and he rolled them over, pushing her thighs further apart to open her fully. "I will handle it Robin, you just relax and enjoy." He whispered before his thumb found her clit and massaged it in circles while he thrust into her gently. Robin closed her eyes and allowed the pleasure to move through her, Amon's plea to open her eyes caught her attention and her gaze drifted to his face while his eyes met hers.

"I want to see when passion fills your eyes at the peak of your release Robin, never take your eyes off me." He said as his pace grew harder, more frantic while his hips rode her to her completion. Robin's hands gripped his waist while his hips pounded into her.

"Gods Amon…." She moaned out before a scream left her mouth, her eyes darkened while her hands gripped wherever she could on his body. Amon smiled when he watched her unfold at the pinnacle of passion, Robin felt Amon's hips still against hers moments before she felt him spill everything he had into her. He pulled from her and carried her to the bathroom and drained the tub before refilling it with hot water and placing her in the water to relax while he joined her and sat behind her, her head leaning on his chest.

He chuckled while his fingers threaded through her hair before moving to massage her shoulders. "You okay Robin?" he asked softly, she turned slightly and kissed him lightly. He moved his hands down her back, massaging his way down to work out the cramps her body had suffered from their rigorous activity.

"I am fine Amon, just really, really content right now" she said as a soft moan left her mouth when his hands worked a knot in her lower back. "That feels good Amon. I always said you had magic hands" she said before laughing, Amon chuckled softly.

"Only for you baby" he whispered before turning her face to kiss her gently once again. "I wonder who called, they normally never bother us this time of the night" he said before standing up and wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving, coming back moments later with both phones. "Michael called me, Sakaki called you" he stated before dialing his phone.

Robin heard partial conversation as he went a few rooms down before coming back dressed with the exception of a shirt. "We are needed at the STN-J. Don't look at me like that Robin, we don't have time for another round" he stated before pulling his shirt on and leaving her to dress in silence.

 **25 minutes later**

Amon threw his head back as he spiraled towards a release, his hands gripped her waist tightly as he moved her hips to ride his own body, milking him of every ounce of his seed. "Fuck Robin…..you feel so fucking good baby" he whispered, she leaned down to bury her face in his neck, her whimpers filling his ears as she moved her hips harder against him.

They had only parked in their spot when Robin undid his jeans and within seconds he was buried in her hot center, her riding his body with powerful movements. Robin gasped when her clit ground along his heated shaft. "You are so lucky we are in the front seats Robin, or else I would bend you down in the back and fuck you till you beg me to make you cum baby" Amon whispered.

Robin climbed off him and climbed into the back while he followed her and forced the top half of her body down on the seats, thrusting himself into her again with a groan. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back so her cries filled the car. "Amon please…..Harder" she whimpered, Amon gripped her waist tightly with his other hand and rode her even harder, his hips slapping against her body.

He knew that incoming members would figure out the activities of their vehicle by the cloudy windows and shaking car, he was sure her voice also could be heard. He felt her body sinking and released her hair to pull her hips back up, pounding even harder, making her cries escalate. When her head lowered Amon slapped her ass making her head lift back up with a cry.

"I want to hear those cries of pleasure Robin, don't hold back. You started this" he gasped when he felt her body tighten around him, quivering which made his hips falter in their movements. "Fuck baby you are perfect in everything" he whispered as her hips ground against him.

"Oh yes…..AMON!" Robin cried out as her release shot through her like lightning. Amon slammed into her a few more times before stilling his hips against her, his release shooting into her hot, tight center in several bursts.

"Fuck Robin….take it all baby" he groaned, pleased when her hips moved to ensure she took all of his seed into her body. He pulled from her and collapsed onto the seat, fixing his pants and refastening them. Helping Robin he made sure her dress was done properly before he kissed her deeply. "Now let's go, you made us late Robin" he said with a laugh.

Robin followed him out of the car, stopping for him to set his alarm on it before taking her hand and walking into the building. He gave a glare to Sakaki, knowing it was him he had seen walking by their car at the most inopportune moment, warning him to maintain his silence. Sakaki held his hands up in surrender while his eyes held laughter.

They took their seats and sat there while Kosaka did his information gathering with Michael. Robin whispered to Amon and left the room to head to the bathroom with Karasuma, they waited for several minutes for the test to be complete. Robin looked at the pink plus sign and cried, she was finally pregnant, Amon would be so happy. She showed the stick results to Karasuma and was rewarded with a hug for happiness.

"Amon should be happy, he has always wanted a child with you since you got together, I am shocked you didn't see it Robin." Karasuma said softly, while touching up her make-up for her mission. Robin parted ways with her and walked back into the meeting room and resumed her place beside Amon, discreetly handing him the paper with the results. His hand grasped hers while he kissed her deeply.

"Excuse me Amon, is there something going on between you and Miss Robin that you care to share?" Kosaka asked, irritated his speech had been disturbed. Amon looked at Robin silently asking if it was okay to share, She merely stood up and pulled him up beside her.

"Amon and I are having a baby…..finally" she said with a smile. She was immediately met with hugs and cheers from the others and Amon was given congratulations. Kosaka smiled and ushered them from the room before moving to his desk.

"I was hoping to keep it a secret but this is unexpected news, and I know neither of you has a place that can make way for a little one, so this is my gift for the new family" he said holding out an envelope. Robin accepted it and opened it, nearly dropping the whole thing, Inside the envelope was a deed to a home, not just any home….

"Kosaka, this home is extravagant, how can we accept this?" Robin stated as her eyes read the papers. "In-ground pool, 4 room, 3 bathroom, full kitchen…..this is a person's dream, Kosaka" He hugged her before patting her cheek gently.

"I never had kids so this is my way of giving a legacy for myself, you and Amon have been like my children for so long, especially you Robin, I took a liking to you the moment you came in" he said. Robin smiled and hugged him tightly.

"We will accept on one condition, you have to be Godfather to the little one" Amon stated, Kosaka agreed and congratulated them again before telling them to go out and celebrate, they didn't need to be at work. Amon laughed before taking her hand and walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Amon and Robin sat at the table of the restaurant in silence, they had ordered and were waiting for their lunch to continue their conversation. Robin caressed her stomach slightly at the thought of a life growing there, Amon smiled and lifted her face, kissing her deeply. After finishing and paying for their lunch, he escorted her home for some rest.

The more months that passed, the more full her stomach became, swollen with their unborn child inside of her. Robin sat in her old music room and rubbed her stomach absently. She turned and softly played a small tune while singing along softly, hoping that it may calm the child from its kicking tantrum.

 **The dawn is breaking**

 **A light shining through**

 **You're barely waking**

 **And I'm tangled up in you**

 **Yeah**

 **But I'm open, you're closed**

 **Where I follow, you'll go**

 **I worry I won't see your face**

 **Light up again**

 **Even the best fall down sometimes**

 **Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

 **Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

 **I somehow find**

 **You and I collide**

Robin thought back to when she and Amon first met in Harry's, those eyes of his seemed to pierce right through her. She smiled at all the trials they went through, up to her believing he died for her only to find he was alive the whole time watching her.

 **I'm quiet you know**

 **You make a first impression**

 **Well I've found I'm always scared to know**

 **I'm always on your mind**

 **Even the best fall down sometimes**

 **Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

 **Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

 **I somehow find**

 **You and I collide**

Robin heard the door and looked over to see Amon watching her with a small smile. He leaned against the door frame in silence.

 **Don't stop here**

 **I lost my place**

 **I'm close behind**

 **Even the best fall down sometimes**

 **Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

 **Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

 **I somehow find**

 **You and I collide**

 **You finally find**

 **You and I collide**

 **You finally find**

 **You and I collide**

Amon walked over to her and gently rubbed her stomach before leaning down and kissing her. "How is the baby Robin? Kicking up a storm I am guessing." He said softly. He leaned over and kissed her temple softly. "It won't be for much longer Robin. A few more weeks and we will be holding our baby" he said before carrying her to bed and covering her.

*************TIME SKIP 3 YEARS*****************

Robin had given birth to a healthy baby girl. She had the same hair as Amon and Robin's eyes. Akemi, Robin and Amon's dawn of beauty. Amon watched Robin while she slept, Akemi in his arms sleeping also. He looked down at his daughter and was amazed at how beautiful she was, like her mother.

He heard shifting and looked up to see Robin sitting up in bed with a smile. "Was she hungry Amon?" she asked, he merely shook his head and stood to walk over and place Akemi in her mother's arms as she stirred awake with a soft cry.

Robin lowered part of her night shirt to allow Akemi to latch onto her breast, feeding as her cries stopped. Amon caressed Akemi's head softly before kissing her on the top of her head and leaning up to kiss Robin on the lips. "Thank you Robin"

She looked at him in confusion. He smiled before replying "For this life. For marrying me, giving me a daughter and filling my life with love. it has been 3 years and this never ceases to amaze me." Robin smiled, she knew he watched his mother be consumed by her powers, knew nothing on his father and was hated for being a son of a witch and a seed. He looked up at Robin's face and for a split second it wasn't Robin's face looking back at him.

With a barely concealed cry, he scrambled off the bed and rolled to his bureau. Robin's voice called him from his fear as her face slowly pulled back into focus. "AMON! What is it? You flipped out for a moment there." She said softly before standing and walking out to put Akemi in her own room in the crib. She walked back in to her and Amon's room and knelt before him.

He caressed her face softly, memorizing every curve of her face. Robin leaned in and kissed him softly, Amon pulled her up and spun slamming her into the wall behind him, catching her gasp in his kiss as his lips caught hers in a powerful kiss. Robin suddenly understood what he needed, and what he had seen, it wasn't the first time this has happened.

Robin felt his hand lift her night shirt to grasp her leg, pulling it around his hip as his fingers gripped her tight enough to leave a bruise. Robin cried out when his hardened length slammed into her body in one powerful thrust. Her cry snapped his gaze to her face as realization crossed his features.

"Robin….I'm sorry, baby I'm sorry" he whispered as his hand released her leg, sliding down to look at the already forming bruises. He stood and cursed while he sat on the bed, Robin merely opened the bureau drawer and pulled out a stone. She held it to her leg as Amon watched the bruises fade away within a few minutes.

"Fluorite can ease a bruise Amon. It's okay, I know it wasn't really your state of mind in there Amon. You would never hurt me intentionally" She whispered as she knelt before him and framed his face to kiss him deeply. Amon groaned when he felt her slowly sit astride his lap, grinding herself along his hardening length. "I know you need me Amon."

His hands wrapped around her waist as his lips claimed hers hungrily, Robin moaning softly when his hands lifted her and slid her down on his length slowly. Robin buried her face in his neck as he maneuvered her hips in a steady pace that slowly worked her towards her release. Robin felt the flames of desire burning within her and she instantly realized the flames inside her was her power trying to overpower her.

She gripped his arms and stood, separating herself from him while her breath became shallow and labored. Amon stood immediately and caught her arms. "Robin? What is it?" She pulled from his grasp as flames sparked on her palms, Robin clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes as she willed her power to slowly fade. Amon started the bath water and filled it with cool water, he softly called her name and Robin looked up as he was by the bathroom door.

Robin walked by and slowly allowed him to pull her night shirt off before she submerged herself in cool water for several minutes. She sat back up and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her palms contained no fire and her body felt normal. Amon climbed in behind her and pulled her to lean against him. "You know, this power of yours flares up at the most inopportune of times Robin" he said with a chuckle.

Robin smiled and turned to face him. "Only if you let it stop us Amon" She whispered before grasping his shoulders to sit on his lap, leaning her head back with a soft cry when his length re-sheathed itself in her body. Amon groaned when she rocked her hips back and forth on him, feeling her take all of him was the most erotic thing he could ever witness. He leaned her back slightly to look down, watching as his length was swallowed into her body to the hilt repeatedly.

"Damn Robin, you are so hot" He whispered while watching himself sheathe in her body repeatedly, Robin coming apart in his arms as the water rippling along her body, sending shivers along Amon's length. He buried his face into her chest to muffle his groan as her body milked him of his release, spilling into her body as he gripped the side of the tub tightly, Robin following after him.

She kissed him deeply before sliding off him to stand and step from the tub. "Come on Amon, I have something for you, I maintained its secret for many years but now I feel I must tell you if only to keep you by my side longer." She said, Amon took her hand and making sure the towels were secured, they went to her secret room.

Amon watched as she opened a hidden door to a tunnel, she took a torch and lit it before walking down the tunnel. Amon followed her till they came to a door, Knowing Akemi was in with a maid, she was safe so Amon followed her into the room and watched when she shut the door. "Amon, I already informed Chizuka that she will be needed to stay with Akemi for 4 days till this is over and finished. I showed you down here because you have a right to know what I truly am, I am more than just a witch."

Amon watched while she opened a chest to remove a vial containing a green liquid. She took a syringe and took a certain amount of liquid and turned to Amon. "If you take this, you become like me, able to live longer and not age. I am no vampire as I do not need blood to survive, but I do however need life essence from people" She took his hand as images of what she does to feed flowed through him.

 **(Listen to Hush by Shayne Leighton)**

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **Robin stood behind a bush as a man was jogging down the street, as he turned to jog by her she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind the bush to conceal his body while she drained his life essence from him. A blue strand connecting her to him, Robin looked down as her eyes burned a crimson color before reverting back to their normal green. She took the body and buried it beneath the soil at the tree.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Amon looked at the liquid for a split second before extending his arm to her. "Will it make me forget what my mother did?" He asked, Robin caressed his face before shaking her head yes. "Then do it Robin. I don't want to see her every time I look at you. All I see when the haze clears are the bruises I leave on yoou and I don't want to hurt you anymore Robin"

She took his wrist and laid it on the table before piercing his arm with the needle, injecting the liquid. "It will take a few days for your body to go through its changes Amon. It is easier if you lay down and don't struggle through it by fighting it" she explained.

Amon closed his eyes before reopening them, surprised to see things clearer and more detailed. He slid his hand up her arm to her face and was amazed at how different her skin felt. He looked at her eyes and smiled. "Is this how it always is for you Robin?" he asked.

"Yes, that is why I have a hard time giving you rest Amon. This is my world, are you saying you like it?" she asked, meeting his gaze with her own. Amon leaned in and kissed her, groaning when her smooth lips parted for him to slide his tongue along her bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth and tugging gently.

"I want to see how much more different this is Robin." He pressed her to the table while he ground into her, the flames of passion becoming unbearable for him as he fought to get his towel off, growing frustrated when he couldn't remove it.

"Amon, baby calm down." Robin whispered when her hands reached down to untangle the towel from his waist before removing hers. Amon lifted her and slammed her onto the table as his body overpowered hers. Robin knew she wouldn't have to lie about why the bruises truly faded so fast anymore, now she could let him give his all and not hold back. He forced her thighs apart to open her for his hardened length and with a cry was impaled onto it swiftly.

A/N: I KNOW, CLIFFHANGER AND NORMALLY I DON'T DO THOSE AT POINTS LIKE THIS, BUT I FEEL IT IS NECESSARY TO BUILD UP ANTICIPATION OF THE STORY. NO AMON AND ROBIN ARE NOT VAMPIRES, THEY ARE SIMILAR TO INCUBI AND SUCCUBI. THEY REQUIRE LIFE ENERGY TO SURVIVE, HOWEVER ROBIN BEING AS ANCIENT AS SHE IS DOESN'T NEED TO FEED ON IT FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME, SHE IS LUCKY TO FEED ONCE IN EVERY 300 YEARS. WHAT DOES FATE HAVE IN STORE FOR NEWLY TURNED AMON?


End file.
